


Do you want to know?

by lollipopwishes



Category: BAE173 (Band), H&D (Korea Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I am new to writing so I hope it's okay, M/M, Maknae line not included, Not Beta Read, Please support Woodz and BAE173, Yohan Wooseok and Seungwoo are mentioned, a first time, friends with benefits-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopwishes/pseuds/lollipopwishes
Summary: Written for Blazing Lights fic fest. I had no idea what to name this so... idk.Prompt: Hangyul is dorming with his senior who is 3years older than him. They just knew each other while dorming but people thought that they have been friends all their lifetime. Because they are so comfortable with each other. One day, while they were both lying on Seungyoun's bed watching an explicit scene from a movie, Hangyul jokingly asked "How does it feel to be jerked off by someone else?" To which Seungyoun replies "Wanna try?"
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Blazing Lights





	Do you want to know?

Hangyul is staring at Seungyoun’s laptop screen without really watching it, not very interested in the movie playing. He’s pretty sure Seungyoun is just as uninterested, his hands and eyes on his phone more than not. Both of them stretched out comfortably on Seungyoun’s bed with the laptop placed between them, having chosen not to go out to dinner with their other housemates. 

He’s about to ask if they should find something else to watch when the scene changes suddenly and gains their attention once again. The lead female has the lead male pushed back against a closed bedroom door as they kiss intensely. They’re both concerned about time, needing to be quick, and the camera follows the woman’s hand as it slides down to grasp the man through his pants. 

“How does it feel to be jerked off by someone else?” Hangyul wonders. It’s only when he can practically feel Seungyoun looking at him that he realizes he asked the question aloud. “Uhm…” he wants to change the topic or make some excuse, but his brain stutters to a halt.

He sees Seungyoun roll onto his side from the corner of his eye and knows that Seungyoun is probably propped up on his elbow with his chin propped on his hand, waiting. Hangyul mentally curses the failure of his brain-to-mouth filter. “Sorry, my mind was wandering. I didn’t mean to distract you from the movie,” he says quickly. He hopes Seungyoun will accept it and go back to watching, but instead Seungyoun leans down to press the spacebar and pause the movie instead. “Can we just pretend I didn’t ask that and finish the movie?” Hangyul asks weakly.

“I think this conversation is going to be far more interesting than anything that could happen in that movie,” Seungyoun replies with a bit of a smirk, his tone calm and casual like always when he continues, “You didn’t fool around with your exes?”

Hangyul sighs, Seungyoun is clearly too curious to let the topic drop. “We just made out a lot,” he admits. “I’d only been dating Hana for a couple months when her family moved and Sujin is waiting until marriage.” Hangyul normally wouldn’t talk so freely about his lack of sexual experience, but he’s been comfortable talking to Seungyoun about anything since they became housemates when he and Yohan moved into the sharehouse instead of freshman dorms last year. He spares a moment to be grateful that Wooseok and Yohan are out for the evening, certain they would tease him if they heard any of this.

Seungyoun nods then seems to remember something and asks, “Nothing happened with that third year girl you disappeared with at Seungwoo-hyung’s frat party?”

Hangyul laughs a little before he answers, “Maeri-noona said she was hungry, so we went to that taco place on the edge of campus.”

Seungyoun is clearly amused, “That’s hilarious. Yohan was so adamant that you’d gone upstairs with her.”

“Yohan’s a messy drunk,” is Hangyul’s only reply.

“True,” Seungyoun agrees with a laugh. He looks contemplative for a couple minutes before asking, “Do you want to know?”

“Know what, hyung?” Hangyul asks, not understanding the question.

“Do you want to know what it’s like to be jerked off by someone else?” Seungyoun clarifies.

Hangyul’s eyebrow arches, not really sure why Seungyoun is asking such a question. “What? I mean, yeah I’d like to at some point, but-”

“I mean right now. Do you want to know?” Seungyoun interrupts. 

“What?” Hangyul practically squeaks, caught off guard and not sure how to answer.

“I could jerk you off,” Seungyoun says, his tone and expression casual as always, “if you want.”

“What?” Hangyul’s brain must be malfunctioning.

Seungyoun smirks slightly and starts to repeat himself, “I could jer-”

“Sorry. I heard you... Uh,” Hangyul pauses, trying to think before responding. “Wouldn’t that... I don’t know, wouldn’t that be weird?” he asks nervously.

“Only if you make it weird. It’s just a handjob,” Seungyoun shrugs the shoulder that he isn’t leaning on.

Hangyul watches Seungyoun’s face as he thinks about the possible consequences of accepting such an offer, he probably shouldn’t risk his friendship with Seungyoun for a handjob. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He isn’t really sure what he should say.

Seungyoun shifts to sit with his legs folded in front of him, saying, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can finish the movie or better yet start something else that seems more interesting,” as he picks his laptop up.

Hangyul appreciates the easy out that Seungyoun has given him, but he decides not to take it. He trusts Seungyoun more than almost anyone, maybe even more than Yohan. “No. I mean, um,” he clears his throat before softly saying, “I’d like to know.” His face feels a little heated after the admission; he hopes he’s not blushing.

Seungyoun looks back at him for a moment as if to make sure that he heard correctly. “Okay. Sit up against the headboard,” Seungyoun instructs as he turns and leans to place his laptop on the table next to his bed.

Hangyul readily follows Seungyoun’s directions, sitting up and moving until he’s situated with his back against the headboard. He watches Seungyoun as he turns back around and moves to Hangyul’s side, sitting a little sideways so that his body is angled toward Hangyul’s. 

Seungyoun reaches for the hem of Hangyul’s shirt and pushes it up his chest, blinking a few times. “How do you have time to work out with 15 hours worth of classes, studying, working part time at the pet store, and regularly volunteering at the food bank?” he asks as his hand traces the lines of Hangyul’s abs appreciatively.

“I go to the gym in the union when I have a long break between classes and I, um, jog... a lot?” Hangyul stumbles a bit over the words, equal parts nervous and excited that his dick is so close to being touched by someone other than himself. He’s a little embarrassed that he’s already starting to get hard even though Seungyoun has barely touched him, but he can’t help getting turned on by how intense Seungyoun’s focus is on him and the way his fingers are ghosting over his skin.

“Impressive. I try to make time as well, but not often enough for such clear muscle definition,” he says as he flattens his hand against Hangyul’s abs and slowly moves it down Hangyul’s body until it slips past the waistband of Hangyul’s track pants and palms gently at Hangyul’s growing bulge over the fabric of his boxers. “This feels impressive too,” he comments, his tone a little heavier than normal.

Hangyul bites his lip, trying not to make any embarrassing noises as Seungyoun continues to palm him. His eyes falling closed as he leans his head back against the headboard. “Ah, hyung, can I… can you…” he babbles, not sure what exactly he’s trying to ask for.

Seungyoun seems to understand though as he sits up. His hands move quickly to the waistband of Hangyul’s track pants and underwear, pulling at both to get them out of the way. Hangyul lifts his hips slightly to help, gasping when they quickly slip all the way down to his knees. Hangyul has never been so exposed when someone else could see him, but once Seungyoun’s hand returns to wrap firmly around his stiffening member, any thoughts of uncertainty or nervousness clear from his mind. 

Hangyul is focused, watching the warm hand wrapped around his girth move deliberately. The addition of his own precum makes Seungyoun’s strokes smoother, but his attention shifts to Seungyoun at the sound of a soft moan leaving his friend’s lips. His eyes lower quickly to see how Seungyoun is palming himself with his free hand and the sight brings his own pleasure to a peak, his head falling back against the headboard with a groan as he cums suddenly. 

Hangyul takes a moment to bask in the glow of his orgasm before he says, “That felt really good, hyung,” but Seungyoun doesn’t seem to hear him. Hangyul can’t help but watch Seungyoun’s expressions as he continues to palm himself. “Hyung,” he mutters softly, but gets no reply. “Hyung,” he says a little louder a second later, trying to get his friend’s attention again. 

Seungyoun hums and looks up at Hangyul, his hand stilling just before he asks, “What is it Gyul-ah? Is something wrong?” 

“No, no. Nothing’s wrong hyung, but can I…” his voice fades as his eyes trail from Seungyoun’s face down to his crotch. “Can I, um, I want to try... ” his voice is barely louder than a whisper, but Seungyoun clearly understands. Before Seungyoun has a chance to respond there are sounds coming from the common room, their friends have returned. He can hear Yohan calling for him, knocking on his own door just across the hall a moment later and opening it when there’s no response. 

Seungyoun sighs slightly and moves to get up. “I’ll go distract them before he comes looking for you here. Take however long you need to freshen up,” he says as he moves toward the door. He pauses for a moment and turns back to Hangyul, grinning mischievously, “You can try next time, if you still want to,” then slips out of the room. Hangyul can hear him saying that they dozed off watching a boring movie as he leads Yohan back toward the common room to join Wooseok. 

He pulls off his t-shirt and uses it to in place of a towel to clean himself up a bit while he considers Seungyoun’s parting words. “Next time,” he says softly, a grin playing at his own lips as he gets up and pulls his underwear and pants back into place. He borrows a shirt from the back of Seungyoun’s closet, one he doesn’t wear often and quietly slips into the hall, opening his own room to toss his soiled shirt inside before he goes to join his friends.


End file.
